Project Draton B
by Jestin Maness
Summary: Project Draton B is the story of a desatrius virus caused by the CIA


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Prologue: this is the story of Draton B I will explain the events of the story and provide narrative as best I can while simotaniously illustration of the story so when you see "This" that's me narrating when you see** "this" **that is the story now on with the show!. End prologue**

 **The story of project Draton B begins in 1987 with the grand opening opening of "Sunnyvale orphanage" known to the public as a orphanage for abandoned children aged between 5 and 13 what isn't known however is that the orphanage is actually a front for CIA experimentation for the art of mind control with a pathogen of unknown orgin called "Draton B" it is belived to be by CIA documents to be highly leathal but can unlock the psychological pathway to mind control and other uses.**

A young man in a black suit brown tie and white under T-shirt can be seen walking though a building surrounded by dozens of office workers and similar wearing men and woman before going into his office which was fairly small with just enough room for a desk and a phone. As he sits down he suddenly hears the phone go off ***ring* *ring* *picks up phone*** Ethan's office addressed the man now known as Ethan. Another voice soon picks up this one sounding much older. "Yes mr Ethan it's me doctor Caruso".Addressed back in the same manner the voice now known as doctor Caruso. "Ah yes doctor how is the progress on the hum **child care** coming along asked Ethan ominously with a grin to boot. The doctor on the other hand waited a good minute before replying. "Unfortunately mr Ethan the test subjects are not quite well responding to the treatment as we had ho. But the doctor did not get to finish his sentence before being interpreted. "I'll ask again doctor". Ethan said menacingly before repeating the question. "HOW IS THE PROJECT PROCEEDING!" Ethan all but shouted. Caruso not wanting to escalate the situation decided to be blunt "the test subjects have all failed" the doctor finally admitted. "The problem we are facing is that all the subjects biology seem to reject the viruses attempts at cell manipulation, the side effects include brain hemorrhaging then coughing up a strange green like suspstance then within in 8 to 12 hours death" the doctor explained. Ethan at that point calmed down and asked "is this the case for all subjects?" The doctors reply surprised Ethan. "No not all of them some manage to **come back"** this peaked Ethan's interest. "wait I thought you said they all died?" After a second the doctor explained. "They **do** die and they **do** come back as well we cannot explain this phenomenon persay but what we do know is they aren't the typical zombies you would be thinking of they operate in a hive mind like state they think and they remember but they do have an irrepressible urge to kill the living" explained the doctor. Ethan then had another idea. "Doctor do you believe you could **control them** by any chance?" Inquired Ethan. This question seemed to have starled the doctor "well l" the doctor began but was once again interpreted by his superior. "Excellent I'll expect a new update on this new project within 2 to five years goodbye doctor Crouso. Said Ethan hanging up the phone.

 **Different location;**

"Mr Ethan? Hello? Damnit!" Shouted an old man wearing a white overall coat and black undershirt. Said man had a long gray beard and wrinkled face and was currently rubbing his temples when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. "Yes who is it" asked the old man in a slightly annoyed tone. Said person then walked in it was a much younger looking man well in his 40s holding paperwork with a worried look on his face. "Umm Doctor Caruso I regret to inform you that subject 246 and 483 have passed and are now showing early signs of resurrection what should I do with them sir?" Asked the man to his boss. Carsuso then decided to speak "there's no need to worry about that now Doctor Travis I have just been informed by mr Ethan that we now must try to control the undead children currently in this facility" said Carsuso. "Understood Doctor" said the younger assistant before leaving.

 **At an unknown time CIA director Ethan revived a phone call from lead scientist doctor Caruso of Project Draton over at the facility known as Sunnyvale orphanage and was upset when Doctor Caruso informed him of all the subjects dying from Draton pathogen due to there biology rejecting the virus and dying with 8 to 12 hours after symptoms of brain hemorrhaging vomiting of an unknown substance. However Ethan became intrigued when Caruso informed him that some of the test subjects came back after death and that they were not typical undead as they could still think remember who they were but still had an unstoppable urge to kill any living being they met. Ethan then ordered Caruso to find away to control the zombiefied orphans within 5 years Caruso wanted to protest but was given no choice and thus the disastrous Draton Project began.**

 **If you like this story like follow and let me know and I might continue it**


End file.
